


Infinity  [Joan x Vera]

by FergusonSmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: Joan POV about her feelings towards Vera. Inspired by the song “Infinity” by Jaymes Young





	Infinity  [Joan x Vera]

**Author's Note:**

> I changed one word in the lyrics to fit better! 
> 
> smut!

Ever since I saw her on my first day at Wentworth, I knew she would be the one to break down these..emotional barriers I carry with me everyday.

 

—

 

_Baby this love, I'll never let it die_   
_Can't be touched by no one, I'd like to see him try_   
_I'm a mad woman for your touch_   
_Girl, I've lost control_   
_I'm gonna make this last forever_ _  
Don't tell me it's impossible_

—

 

I stroke her soft hand, after I tell her I _really_ care for her. I look up to her beautiful café coloured eyes and feel butterflies in my stomach.

 

She turns her hand over and grasps onto mine, “I care about you too, Joan.” she said. My heart sunk, but, it was in a good way. I’ve never had someone tell me that before.

 

“Come to bed with me, Vera.” I half-asked, yet half-commanded. I couldn't hold back any longer. She grasped my hand tighter and gave a nervous nod. Telling me, ‘Yes, I will come to bed.’ yet also telling me, ‘I’ve never done this before..’

 

The expressions on her face said it all. I slowly stood up, keeping hold of her hand, and leading her up the stairs.

 

We reach my bedroom and stand in front of my bed, staring into each other’s eyes. I move my free hand to brush my fingers through her luscious locks. I pull her head closer to mine and I lean down and give her a deep kiss.

 

—

 

_Oh darling, my soul_   
_You know it aches for yours_   
_And you've been filling this hole since you were born_   
_'Cause you're the reason I believe in fate_   
_You're my paradise_ _  
And I'll do anything to be your love, or be your sacrifice_

  
—

 

Vera lays down on the bed, imprinting herself on my mattress. Giving fresh wrinkles to the previously flawless look of my top cover.

 

Her body free from restraint. Our clothes on the floor. I climb onto the bed and hover over her. I kiss her, “Do you trust me, Vera?”

 

She bites her lip, and then she nods her head. I move my head down from her lips to her breasts. I lock my lips around her hardened nipple and kiss it.

 

I caress the other with one hand, and move my other hand down her body, feeling her soft skin run down her legs.

 

I move my head to her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses on the way. I move closer and closer to her entrance.

 

I finally make contact, as I wrap my lips around her clit, she arches her back as she moans loudly. Her sounds echoing throughout the room.

 

I move one hand to her entrance and caress her, moving my hand up and down her folds. I slip my finger in and her body reacts. A gasp escaping her lips as I add another.

 

I stroke my fingers inside of her, and out, as I flick my tongue across her clit, back and forth.

 

She grabs fistfuls of sheets and I feel her inner walls contracting around my fingers. “J-Joan..” she whispers, enunciating my name.

 

I’m met with a primal moan as she reaches her climax. I carry her through her high, guiding her through it as if she’s never experienced it before.

 

—

 

_Meet me at the bottom of the ocean_   
_Where the time is frozen_   
_Where all the universe is open_   
_Love isn't random, we are chosen_   
_And we could wear the same crown_   
_Keep slowing your heart down_ _  
We are the gods now_

 

—

 

I pull back from her after I lick her entrance clean of her juices, flowing down her inner thighs and marking my sheets.

 

I climb up to her and kiss her deeply, letting her taste her essence on my lips. When we pull apart, I see her eyes closed, and her licking her lips.

 

I move over, as she turns to lay on her side and I, on mine. She lifts her hand and brushes stray locks of my black hair from my face.

 

I gaze into her eyes. Her pupils dilated, her eyelids threatening to close from tiredness.

 

I grab her hand into mine, and move them in between us. “I love you, Vera.” I said, breathing out as soon as I finish.

 

She smiles at me. She moves our hands up to her pillow as she rubs her head against my hand and then looks back at me, “I love you too, Joan.”

 

—

 

_'Cause I love you for infinity_   
_I love you for infinity_   
_'Cause I love you for infinity_ _  
I love you for infinity_

  
—

 

I wake up to see the sun glaring through my drapes. I shut my eyes again and turn over.

 

I rub my hand on the pillow next to me, hoping to feel Vera’s soft hair against it. But instead, I’m met with the silk smooth touch of my pillowcase.

 

It was all a dream. I finally confess feelings to a woman I admire, and greatly respect. We have the night of our lives...and it was all dream.


End file.
